


Twin Size Mattress

by Silverofyou



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ryden, incredibly fluffy, my heart couldn't handle writing this, unappropriately fluffy, unholly amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverofyou/pseuds/Silverofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room is freezing and Brendon snores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Size Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with the fluffiest, and I mean the FLUFFIEST one shot I have ever written.  
> I regret nothing.  
> Title taken from The Front Bottom's "Twin Size Mattress"  
> Enjoy!

Ryan woke up to the sound of Brendon snoring.  _ Again.  _ It wasn’t even five in the morning, but Ryan knew there was no way of going back to sleep. He didn’t dare trying to move Brendon, either; Brendon was the lightest sleeper ever- which basically meant that if he wanted to get up from bed he’d have to wake him up. He decided to just stare at the ceiling, counting Brendon’s breaths, trying not to focus on the sound of the snores. 

It was hotel night, and him and Brendon had ended up sharing a room for some reason. It also happened to be in the coldest city they had been up till now, so not even half an hour under the covers Ryan was already freezing.

“C’mere, I can feel you shivering from where I am,” Brendon had whispered sleepily. Ryan had turned in his bed to glance at his friend, and saw he had moved closer to the wall to leave Ryan some space. Without hesitation, Ryan nearly hopped from one bed to the other, snuggling quickly under the covers and pressing himself to Brendon’s back, trying to get as much heat as possible.

Brendon had laughed weakly, turning to face Ryan, wrapping an arm around him and tugging him so he could spoon him from behind. “Your toes are cold,” he’d whispered in Ryan’s ear, sending a shiver through him that he hoped Brendon would take as being from the freezing air. Ryan had pressed himself to Brendon again, and had gone back to sleep.

He wasn’t cold anymore, but he’d have one hell of a headache from lack of sleep in the morning. Still, he’d rather let Brendon sleep; he was way more exhausted than Ryan probably was. 

So he stayed there, staring at the ceiling.

 

***

 

Brendon stopped snoring at around 6, but Ryan stayed awake until Brendon began to stir. Ryan turned his head slightly to look at him, with his cheeks flushed from sleep, the dark circles under his eyes lighter, his hair slightly plastered to his forehead. He fought the impulse to run his hands through it.

“Mmm, mornin’,” Brendon said without opening his eyes, turning around so he could rub his face on Ryan’s shoulder, something he did every single time they woke up in the same bed for whatever reason. Ryan hummed in response, laughing and squirming when he felt Brendon’s nose tickling his neck. 

“Sleep well?” he asked, finally giving up and running a hand through Brendon’s hair. Brendon sighed happily.

“Mhm. You’re really warm.” Ryan laughed again. Brendon opened his eyes, smiling. “You didn’t sleep that well, did you?”

Ryan smiled guiltily. “You snore a bit.”

Brendon slapped him groggily in the chest, making Ryan laugh again. “You’re an ass,” he said, looking up, and Ryan tried, he  _ really  _ tried to stop himself, but Brendon looked so fucking adorable, he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Dude!” Brendon squealed, pulling back and fucking  _ giggling.  _ Ryan couldn’t even begin to feel embarrassed. “What the fuck!”

Ryan said nothing, just shrugged, turning his gaze back at the ceiling. A moment later he felt Brendon pressing closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his head on Ryan’s chest. “Is this okay?” he asked softly, and Ryan turned to look at the top of his head, let out a long breath through his nose, trying to even his fluttering heartbeats. He didn’t answer, just put his arm around Brendon. 

“You should go back to sleep, Ry,” Brendon said after a while, tracing lazy patterns on Ryan’s torso. Ryan’s eyelids fluttered shut at the warming sensation. “I can wake you up for bus call.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Ryan mumbled, pressing his nose to Brendon’s hair. “I’ll nap on the bus or something.” Brendon nodded reluctantly, then flipped on his stomach, resting his chin on Ryan’s shoulder, looking deep into Ryan’s eyes.

Ryan was in some sort of trance at that precise moment. There was a tiny ray of sunshine slipping through the hotel blinds, giving Brendon a soft golden glow, making his features and angles look softer and more delicate. It was such a different glow from that of the stage lights, that made his best friend look sexy and predatory, sweat dripping down his neck as he walked up to Ryan to press their lips together but not quite. He liked that Brendon, hot and charming and wild- but he liked this soft, delicate version of him better. It made him look so much younger and innocent, so much that Ryan constantly felt the urge to step in between him and the ugly world around them. 

He didn’t even know where the protective feelings came from, since he knew Brendon was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. 

_ Guess it’s the side effects of love. _

Ryan let out a shaky breath at the thought, having finally accepted a few months back that his feelings went a little beyond platonic. He suspected Brendon felt more or less the same, but he’d never said anything or done anything about it, not wanting to make things awkward.

But this, right here, in this bed… this wasn’t awkward at all. 

“Whatcha thinking?” Brendon asked, smiling softly. Ryan stretched the hand that wasn’t underneath Brendon to stroke his friend’s cheek softly with his forefinger. Brendon cocked his head to the side, leaning into the touch, a slightly confused look on his face.

“You,” Ryan whispered, almost inaudibly. Brendon’s eyes widened for a moment, most likely not expecting a straightforward answer. However, his eyes then softened and he grinned widely. He dropped his forehead on Ryan’s shoulder and let out a shaky laugh. 

“God, I hate you,” he said, laughing weakly, and looking back up at Ryan with a slight blush on his cheeks. Ryan smirked as Brendon rolled off him, facing the ceiling, putting an arm over his eyes. 

Ryan rolled on his side and propped himself on his elbow to look down at Brendon, removing his arm from his eyes. “Hmm, only you don’t,” he said, leaning down to kiss Brendon’s nose again.

Brendon beamed at him. “What’s gotten into you, Ryan?” Ryan shrugged nonchantaly, and pressed his hand to Brendon’s neck, turning his head slightly to him. 

“Must be the weather,” he said, leaning down again to kiss Brendon’s cheek. “Or maybe the lack of sleep,” he kissed Brendon’s other cheek. “Or your stupid snores,” he kissed the corner of Brendon’s mouth. He pulled back for a few seconds. “Or maybe I’m just madly in love with you, and the three other factors made it too hard for me to stop myself from saying it.”

Ryan wasn’t sure if Brendon’s eyes were tearing up or if they were just sparkling. Ryan leaned down again, mouth hovering over Brendon’s lips for a moment. He could see Brendon’s eyes roaming over his face, wide open and hopeful. Ryan smiled, pressed his forehead to Brendon’s, and then slowly aligned their mouths and kissed him. Brendon let out a long breath, as if he’d been holding it for hours, and Ryan sighed against his mouth. 

Brendon’s lips were warm and slightly dry, and Ryan couldn’t help but run his tongue over them. He didn’t coax Brendon’s mouth open, though. He didn’t need tongue right now, just the taste of Brendon’s plump lips, the warmth of the breaths he let through his nose, the feel of his fingertips pressing against the back of his neck. Ryan pulled back, and Brendon was looking at him almost adoringly, and his heart swelled in his chest almost painfully. He let himself fall back on the bed, and he threw an arm around Brendon’s waist, hiding his head in the crook of Brendon’s neck. Brendon giggled, tangling his fingers in Ryan’s hair, and kissing the top of his head.

“Does this means I should snore more?” Ryan heard him ask, and he smacked Brendon’s lower back awkwardly from where his hand was resting, making Brendon laugh.

“Don’t you dare.”


End file.
